


No Mercy For The Guilty

by kiarafan2



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: DarkSide BIATCH!, Darth Maul and Savage torture, Multi, No Mercy, Obi-Wan loses his sanity foe a bit, Shit goes down, The Lawless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarafan2/pseuds/kiarafan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lawless Au (once again)</p><p>Obi-Wan finally snaps. For the sake of revenge and saving Satine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy For The Guilty

As Obi-Wan was held by the Death Watch Guards before Maul who sits on the Duchess's throne, he stood up to speak.

 

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared. By you..." He raised his hand and began to choke the captive Satine who raised up, clutching her throat desperately, gasping for air. "....and your Duchess. Your feelings betray you. Your fear and yesss....your anger!" Maul purred, relishing in Obi-Wan's negative emotions building up deep inside as memories of his master dead on Naboo flashed before his eyes....

 

Maul continued to torment this poor Jedi, who clearly suffered throughout his life since the very beginning.

 

Indeed, he has suffered....for far too long.

 

"Let your anger deepen your hatred!" Maul sneers, still choking Satine in the process. "Don't listen to him, Obi!" Satine chokes out in a plea.

Savage turned to silence her, but Maul raised a hand to stop him. He awaited for Obi-Wan to either attack or respond...

 

"My hatred has been deepened....and it is the hatred you caused me since the beginning." Obi-Wan's voice has a new slither with venom, acid staining it. "Now...be a good little sith and let the Duchess go." Obi-Wan, soon opens his eyes revealing orange-yellowness rimmed with red on the circles of his eyes....his lids dark and cloudy and is ready to unleash all of his fury. Maul wasn't sure how to respond....he had witnessed signs of a Jedi converting to the Dark Side...and he is left speechless....

 

Obi-Wan growled. "Did you not hear me, you pathetic waste of flesh with half a body?! I said to you to LET HER GO!!!"

 

Unleashing every hate within, his hands outstretched to the Sith Brothers and Force Lightning engulfs both sith, causing Maul to drop Satine from his grip on her throat and fall on to his knees! Both men screaming, on the ground in agony, writhing and wriggling like worms that they are at his feet! Gods, Obi-Wan never felt so mighty and all powerful.

 

"Obi! Stop!" Satine cries, but Obi-Wan refused to listen, too much into this feeling inside of pleasure for dominance over the murder who killed his father figure and his jedi friend. "Obi-Wan! This isn't the jedi way! You have to stop before it consumes you!" Satine begged.

 

 

Obi-Wan turned and looked at her. "Don't you see, Duchess? He caused me all the pain I had to endure ever single day of my life! He has no right to be given mercy from me after what he's done to me!! Now it's MY TURN!!"

 

"Yes, he may have caused you many a pain..." Satine sniffled. "....but bringing him more pain will not return those you lost."

 

Obi-Wan stopped shocking the weaker sith brothers......and let her words sink in.... "Obi-Wan....I love you because...you are gentle, kind, just and would never reduce to be what that monster is..." Satine strains to say, due to pain from the choking she endured from the red and black demon laid on the ground, weeping and begging.

 

"But....he must pay for all he made me live through...no mercy...for the guilty..." Obi slowly realized...he's becoming....exactly LIKE Maul!

 

He stared at his hands and shook his head violently. "No! What...what have I become...?" He's never felt so lost before...but he felt Satine hold onto his arm and nuzzle him comfortingly. "

 

 

Let's leave here, Obi....we can be together now. Just the two of us." Satine kissed his head as the poor man trembles with guilt.

 

Obi could only hug her and cry. How could he allow himself to become a monster? What would Qui-Gon say if he were alive?

 

 

_"My poor....lost...broken boy...."_


End file.
